


Soup

by AgentDeborah



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint takes care of her, Clintasha - Freeform, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Nat has a cold, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeborah/pseuds/AgentDeborah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint heats soup for a sick Natasha. </p>
<p>Based off an anon's prompt on my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot. Lemme know what you think~!

'Hey Clint, will you heat up the soup for me?' a sickly Natasha asked, her voice completely nasal from the cold that's been bugging her for days.  
She lifted herself up from the couch a bit, picked up her bowl and lifted it out to Clint who was just passing by her into the kitchen. He took the bowl from Natasha and headed for the microwave. 

'You know,' he started as he opened the small oven door, 'it wouldn't have gone cold if you ate it when I made it for you.'   
'I fell asleep,' Natasha groaned sitting up properly on the couch now and covering herself up with her extra blanket. She realized it has gotten dark outside. 'Ugh, how long did I sleep?'

'Eeehmm, about four hours, I think.' he replied coming back to his girlfriend and sitting beside her on the couch. 

It has been a while since Clint has seen the Black Widow herself so vulnerable; one would think she'd have a stronger immune system. 

'Oh, god,' she put her hands over her eyes and rubbed at her forehead hoping to get rid of the pain she felt after sleeping for so long.

And now, very suddenly, she realized. 

'Clint,' Natasha stopped dead, her fingers on her temples. 'Did you take the spoon out of the bowl?'

'Oh.'

'Oh?'

'Oh... Shit.' Clint darted up, trotted over to the microwave and opened it.

The spoon was in the bowl, and nothing had burned or exploded. Clint let out a sigh of relief and brought the warm soup back to Natasha. 

'Thanks,' she said to him as she took the soup from Clint's hands. She took a sip and giggled. 

'What?'

She kept giggling. 

'Come on, Nat.'

'It's just... ' Natasha started, 'You're such a dork.' She nudged him with her free hand. Clint sighed and smiled at Natasha, giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
'You'll catch my cold,' she said to him, sounding slightly concerned.   
'I probably already did,' Clint shrugged and laid his hand on Natasha's, who put her soup down again and leaned in for a short, warm kiss.


End file.
